Elmos World - Spongebob
elmos world spongebob is a elmos world special by Nickelodeon Productions/United Plankton Pictures/Stephen Hillenburg/Sesame Workshop. Intro it begins with the elmo's world logo flipping in to the top of the screen, and the spongebob logo flipping in to the bottom of the screen. The text "AND" in a futuristic font zooms into the middle, making it say "Elmo's World and SpongeBob SquarePants". Then it changes to text in a "crayon" font that says "Created by Stephen Hillenburg, Joan Ganz Cooney, and Lloyd Morrisett". After this sequence, it starts the program. Elmo writes a letter to SpongeBob, saying that he wants him to come to his house. Spongebob says that he can't, but he rings the doorbell. Elmo opens the door, but nobody is there. He keeps ringing the doorbell, but nobody is there when Elmo answers it. This continues for about 5 times until SpongeBob is finally there. Elmo says that he is so happy to see him. dorthy dorthy wants to say hi to spongebob but cannot because he is a fish. mr noodle spongebob goes to mr noodles house and he plays chutes and ladders trouble and monopoly with him. kids and dogs it shows a video of a dog playing with a basketball. counted elmo counted 6 blue cats and one red cat sports tennis contest spongebob and elmo have a tennis contest. mr noodle is the announcer soccer contest spongebob and elmo have a soccer contest. mr noodle is the announcer basketball contest spongebob and elmo have a basketball contest. mr noodle is the announcer quiz # who lives in a pineapple under the sea is it spongebob mr noodle or elmo it is spongebob. # who cannot breathe air spongebob elmo or mr noodle it is spongebob. picture quiz it shows a silhouette of mr noodle and says who is this elmo spongebob or mr noodle. it is mr noodle and it changes to that picture of mr noodle. film mr noodle watched the spongebob squarepants movie and tells elmo all about it hexagon it is just a video of a cat playing with a ball but then it shows a drawing of a cat running away from the giant ball. after that it shows a picture of a hand holding the ball and above it and under it is rot13 text which when translated says "bing can sing", and "dora" cartoon show welcome to the spongebob channel all spongebob all day coming up next it is spongebob after that the spongebob squarepants movie after that spongebob and friends. interview elmo asks spongebob about his life. tickle me land dorthy imagining elmo as spongebob home video it just shows an odd looking animation of spongebob, with strange music in the background with an echoing female voice saying "spongebob and patrick" over and over again. near the end of the video the credits appear on the bottom of the screen, in a "crayon" font. the music continues into the logos. this entire scene is removed on later nickelodeon broadcasts of this special, and the credits and logos just play really small and really sped up on the bottom left corner. on pbs kids broadcasts, it keeps this scene. Category:Elmo's World Episodes Category:Vhs